petronascityfandomcom-20200214-history
John O'Conor
John O'Conor is the current President of Paradox Country, currently residing in Petronas City. He spends his time within the Military Base and works closely with general Hrvoje Fuček. At the end of 2011, O'Conor was involved in a plan to destroy several villages in Thrathira that refused to admit that Petronas was a city. He was responsible for shutting down the psychokinesis department in Kvax Plastic Company. He also sent Antun Hahlo and Ming Lee to a village in Paradox Country which was occupied by Jafa, which resulted in the formation of the Universe Guardians. Biography Early life and move to Petronas O'Conor's early life is unknown. At one point, he rose to the position of the President of Paradox Country, quite possibly when Petronas was founded. He moved to the world's first city, and a White House was planned to be built for him, but the project was never realized. O'Conor probably started living in a hotel. He works in the Military Base, where he cooperates with general Hrvoje Fuček. There is a secret hidden room within the Military Base made so that the president could hide in case of war. Winter in Petronas During the winter of 2011, a meeting was held in the Military Base regarding the potential attacks on several villages of Thrathira. O'Conor was present during the meeting. He started the meeting after Wololo arrived. He shared his belief that the villages shouldn't be destroyed, but rather warned by showing the strength of Petronas' military. When Wololo shouted that it's not up to the president to decide whether the villages should be attacked, O'Conor reminded Wololo of being only an ambassador of Thrathira, and not having functions to give orders. Wololo claimed O'Conor was a man in a suit who knew nothing of war. O'Conor told Wololo to be careful regarding his words. Wololo soon left the meeting furious. O'Conor was soon a participant of the Building Awards Ceremony, where an attempt to assassinate Helliar was made. Darkness is Coming After the summer of 2012, O'Conor sent one of his men, Vojd Bond, to Arthur McLord, who was temporarily replacing Helliar as the mayor of Petronas. O'Conor wanted to see what the situation in the city is like from the mayor's perspective. Dr. Blue O'Conor found out Kvax Plastic company, which was supposed to make logos and signs throughout the city, kept a psychokinesis research department within its building. Thus, Vojd Bond was sent to talk CEO Kvaks into shutting the department down, otherwise, the President's Office would send letters for the department to be shut down to the representatives of The Senate. Kvaks unwillingly obeyed and ordered his worker, Antun Hahlo, to shut the deparment down. O'Conor sent another one of his men, Oblak, to destroy the machine Hahlo was working on. However, Oblak was soon found dead. Horror Roads O'Conor was informed about M-Warrior's sudden appearance in Petronas. He wanted M-Warrior to be his bodyguard, so he sent Vojd Bond to negotiate the deal with M-Warrior. M-Warrior, however, refused the offer. Universe Guardians , talking to Vojd Bond.]] A village in Paradox Country was occupied by an extra-dimensional being known as Jafa. Vojd Bond approached O'Conor and informed him of the situation. O'Conor wanted to send general Fuček's army, but Bond believed that by the time the army arrives to the village, the village's residents might be killed. Bond promised to try sending M-Warrior to the place. Knowing the village's residents saw flying blocks, O'Conor realized such powers must have been connected with psychokinesis. He thus told Bond to send Antun Hahlo, an expert in psychokinesis, to the village. Hahlo and M-Warrior were finally gathered and apparently went to the village, but were soon seen once again in Petronas, and they didn't report their status to the President's Office. Thus, O'Conor confided in Bond by saying the two tricked them. O'Conor was undoubtedly later informed by Vojd that both men saved the village. Trivia * He visited Icerman, as said in Winter of Petronas. Lorgo knew about this. * Wololo claimed he was a president only formally, probably meaning that he didn't have much power. Appearances * Universe Guardians - Part 1 * Universe Guardians - Part 3 * ''Winter in Petronas ''(book) Category:Petronas Characters Category:Leaders Category:Presidents Category:Politicians